New Life
by lalalaina
Summary: All Human. Rose Hathaway-Mazur has just moved to California. She's starting at a new high school where she doesn't know anyone, and it's her senior year. RxD & LxC
1. Chapter 1: A New Life, New School

**Hey guys, I've decided to start another story. I'm going to put "This Love" on hold because I can't quite figure out what to write at the moment. I'm thinking that this is the prequel to "This Love".**

**Chapter 1: New school, new life**

It was my first day at my new school. I guess you could say I was really nervous. I didn't know anyone, and it was my senior year. I parked my Civic in the parking lot and accidentally ran into a girl with platinum blond hair and jade green eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She held out her hand and helped me up, "you're new here aren't you?"

"Thanks and how did you know? I'm Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, but you can call me Rose."

"It's a pretty small town," She smiled back, "And I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, but you can call me Lissa." She was genuinely nice, I thought to myself, not like the people at my old school.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Lissa" We walked together inside of the school.

"So what class do you have first?" Lissa asked.

"I have History with Mr. Nagy. But I have no clue where that is."

"Oh! I have that class too!" She got all excited and squealy, "YAY! What a coincidence right?"

I laughed about her excitement, "Yes, yes it is." I sat throught Mr. Nagy's class without, successfully, falling asleep. Lissa kept rambling on about something, "Oh and Rose! Meet me at my locker at lunch, I want to introduce you to my friends!"

"Will do Liss!" And I started walking to my next class.

By the time lunch came around, I was pretty exhausted. Two more classes, I thought, just two more. I found Lissa by her locker with a boy who had jet black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hey Liss." I said as she waved me over to her.

"Hey Rose, this is my boyfriend Christian, Christian this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, but he had a snarky look on his face, "HEY! You're in my chem class, huh?"

"Yep, I thought it was classic how you ticked off Stan your first day in his class." He laughed.

Lissa started cracking up.

"Hey hey, he was being an ass okay? I was just defending my honor." By the time I finished that sentence, we were in the cafeteria.

"Okay, Rose," Lissa said, "More introducing.."

"I'm ready for it!" I laughed and took a seat at the table.

Lissa started going around the table starting with the boy with messy hair and green eyes, "So this is Adrian Ivashkov; Tasha Ozera, Christian's cousin; Eddie Castile, Mason Ashford" He had red hair and a goofy smile, but otherwise he was cute, "Mia Rinaldi," she had blond curls and doll-like eyes, "My sister, Jill" she looked like she was around maybe a freshman or sophomore, "and last but not least, Dimitri Belikov." I was sitting next to him and he was HOT. I could get lost in his eyes, I swear.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"So where are you from?" Adrian asked.

"I'm from Montana originally; my dad moved his business out here instead because he'd get more clients." My parents and I moved to Coranado for dad's business. It was nothing compared to Montana, considering it was land-locked. But I think I could get used to it here.

"Or maybe Montana was just really boring, and your parents just wanted to live somewhere exciting!" Christian smiled, and then Lissa smacked him on the head, "What?"

I laughed at Christian's remark thinking that it was most likely true. I mean Montana was nice, but there was just nothing to do there. I decided to go grab some lunch really quick and Lissa insisted that Dimitri should come with me. Sneaky girl. We walked there in silence, but it was unusually comfortable, being from someone I met no less than five minutes ago.

"So what's fun things to do around here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we live in a beach town." WOAH! He had an accent and I'm thinking it's definitely out of the country, "And downtown in just across the water. So there's really plenty to do here, you just have to look." He gave me a genuine smile.

"Oh, well you should definitely show me around then, because if I went off by myself, I'd end up God-knows-where."

He laughed at my little joke, "You're funny, Roza."

What? I thought. "What's a Roza?" I dumbly asked.

"It's your name in Russian, that's where I'm originally from."

"I see. So that's where your accent comes from…"

"What?" He smiled at me.

"Oh nothing. So when are you going to show me around?" I asked, giving him a cheeky smile.

"We could..." He was thinking, "Friday after school, if you want." Was he blushing?

"Okay, after school, Friday." I smiled. I felt my cheeks get hot when we got back to the table. The rest of lunch was everyone just asking little questions about me.

"Rose, where's your next class?" Dimitri asked.

"It's…" I pulled out my schedule, "Studio Art?"

"Oh hey, you're in my class! I'll walk with you!" He smiled. I saw Lissa eying me, and giving me the strangest looks. I felt myself blushing again, and I could see Dimitri was too.

**Tell me what you guys think! **


	2. Chapter 2: Art Class and Fridays

**Hey guys! Here's another update for you guys **** I hope you enjoy! **

**Note: I sadly, do not own any of the characters of Vampire Academy; they all belong to Richelle Mead **

**Chapter 2: Art Class and Fridays**

Back at my old school, art was the favorite and best subject. But now, I have a new reason to love art even more; Dimitri. We got to know each other a little more, and I could feel myself liking him more and more.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"Hmm... anything but pink". And he laughed at me. "Am I really that funny?" I smiled a bit.

"No." He said sarcastically and busted out laughing even more.

"DIMITRI!" I loved his smile, it was so warm, "Stop laughing at me, dammit!" I pouted at him.

"Aww, I'm sorry Roza. Let me make it up to you on Friday okay?"

"Okay." I smiled. I started painting some more and relaxed a little bit.

When I got home and all I thought about was Dimitri. Was I crazy for liking someone this much after one day? I couldn't wait for Friday! Since I didn't have much homework, I decided to pick out my outfit for Friday. But then I realized that I didn't know what time we were going after school.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. Luckily, I got everyone's number, including Dimitri's, so I texted him asking what time he was picking me up.

_Hey, it's Rose. I was wondering what time we were going out downtown on Friday. –R_

I waited a couple of minutes, and organized the stuff piled on my desk. I was nervous! Over a text message! And Rose Hathaway-Mazur does NOT get nervous over text messages. I heard my phone vibrate, it was Dimitri. I felt a goofy smile plaster onto my face. Oh lord.

_I was thinking maybe 7-ish? And I'll pick you up at your house. –D_

_Alrighty __ -R_

By dinner time, I couldn't help but keep smiling. Knowing, I kinda-ish had a date with hot Russian dude.

"Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur!" I heard my mother calling me.

"What?" I yelled from my room.

"I've called you like ten times, it's time for dinner!" She yelled back.

I came downstairs and my parents looked at me funny. Like something changed about me.

"So..." Dad broke the silence, "How was your first day?" Typical question, I thought to myself.

"It was good. I made a friend within five seconds of being in the parking lot, and then I made more friends by association." I grinned big. My dad grinned back.

"Classes?" My mom asked. Of course she would.

"They were okay, art was fun today." That was pretty much the most memorable class out of the day, and probably always will be.

"Cool Kiz." My dad said. I smiled at him, he was always about being social and because he was super social, he had a lot of connections. After dinner was done, I was super exhausted without knowing it and went out like a light.

**Friday Afternoon**

It was after school, and I was getting ready. Dimitri was going to be here in two hours. Lissa was calling me, for some reason,

"Hey Liss, I'm in the middle of getting ready, can you make it quick?" I held up an earring to see if it matched my outfit.

"Oh, for what?" She asked. I thought she already knew, but might as well tell her.

"I'm going out with Dimitri tonight." I smiled at the thought of him.

"OOOO. ROSE!" she squealed, "You know it's pretty obvious he likes you right?"

"Really?" I smiled even bigger, "Oh shit, I just gave out the fact that I like him."

"Haha, nope." She popped the 'p', "Don't worry everyone can see you like Dimitri too." I could feel her smiling through the phone.

"Haha, well thanks for the insight, but I'll see how tonight goes."

"Well I know it will go well. Text me after okay?"

"Haha, okay Liss." I laughed.

I took one last look at my outfit. I wore a red v-neck top with a micro mini skirt, with tights since it was cold out, and I wore my favorite black leather jacket and slipped another zip-up jacket inside just in case. I mean we were by the coast, so it was a little chilly out. I put on my boots and grabbed my purse. When I walked outside I saw Dimitri leaning on his car. It was a brand new Mustang convertible. Dangggg, I thought to myself.

"Hey Dimitri." I flashed him my smile.

"Hey Roza." He pulled me into a hug. He was so warm.

"So what's going on for tonight?"

"You'll see." He smiled at me.

"You can't tell me?" I pouted at him.

"Nope."

"I hate surprises…" I muttered under my breath.

Once we went over the bridge to connected Coronado to downtown, we parked somewhere on the street.

"We're walking?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. And plus if anyone comes at us, I know Tai Kwon Do. **( A/N I have no idea if I spelled that wrong :p) **

"That's good to know. What belt?"

"Black belt." He smiled gruffly.

"Well at least I now know that I'll always be protected." I smiled up at him. I finally noticed how tall he was!

Dimitri took us to the Seaport Village. It was beautiful. "It looks a lot better during the day, there's a lot of boats and ships here that you can see." We just walked around for a while and it was really nice. After Seaport Village, we went over to a Mexican food restaurant by the Navy base.

"Oh my gosh! This is delicious!" I smiled as I ate my food.

"It's definitely not that taco bell junk." He laughed at me.

"Hell yeah it isn't!"

"Well that's what happens when you live in Southern California."

After we finished eating, he dropped me off home. "Hey I had a lot of fun tonight." I smiled up at him, again noticing his height.

"I'm glad you did." He smiled back at me.

"Goodnight." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Let's do this again sometime okay?"

"For sure." He pulled me into a hug, "Goodnight, Roza."

I walked back into the house, smiling like a goof. **(A/N: HAHA, I don't know why I used 'goof')** Both of my parents were in the living room watching the news when they heard me come in.

"So how was your date?" My mom asked.

"It wasn't a date, Mom." I sighed, I wish it was, "We were just two friends hanging out. No big deal." I heard my mom whispering something to my dad. But I decided not to acknowledge it. I went up to my room and decided to call Lissa. After the third ring she picked up.

"Hey Rose! So how was your date?"

"Ohmygosh! It wasn't a date! As much as I wish it were, it wasn't. But my hang out was good."

"Whatever you say, Rose. What'd you guys do?"

I told her all about Seaport Village and the Mexican restaurant, which all took about twenty minutes. "Well anyways, Liss. I'm really tired and I'm gonna get ready for bed." I noticed it was almost 11.

"Kay. Night Rose! Dream about Dimitri!" She laughed.

"Ha, very funny, Liss. Good night."

And that night I did have a very nice dream about Dimitri.


	3. author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys! I might not update for a while. First off, I have writer's block. And secondly, I'm having some relationship issues going on, so I just want it to be cleared out of way before I start writing again because most of my stories (the ones that I didn't put on here) are somewhat based off of my life. And I don't want this story to be so depressing and angry, ya know? But I know the wait won't be long. And before you guys say stuff about my relationship, don't say anything you don't know about. I hope you guys understand.

**Xoxo,**

**Heleina **


End file.
